1 Crash and 2 Funerals
by conniebeauchampgrace
Summary: MY SISTER WROTE THIS I APOLOGISE IF YOU DONT LIKE IT CONNIE AND HER A TEAM ARE INVOLVED IN THE CRASH AND THIS TIME 2 PEOPLE DIE! RATED T OC: TAMZIN
1. THE CRASH

THE CRASH!

_**Just thought I would put this out there Bob is Ash (My sister calls him Bob)**_

One stormy day Connie, Lily, Ethan, Tess, Cal, Zoe, Bob and Robyn were in a minibus on their way to St. Annes General Hospital.

Connie had a phone call of Grace

grace "Mommy can I go see Guy at work?"

Connie in a quiet voice " No grace, your at school"

Grace "But i"

Connie now shouting "No buts young lady your in school"

End call

Tess "She sounds like a charmer"

Connie "yeah but she can be a little madam some times"

Cal whispered "So she is like you then"

Lily "WERE LOST BECAUSE SOME IDIOT CANT READ A MAP"

robyn + bob + zoe "CAL!"

connie un-did her seat belt and snached the map off cal.

BLACKKKKKKKKKK OUT!

Connie, Cal and Ethan were un-concious while Tess Lily, Robyn and Zoe were fine mean while Bob is injured in many places.

Tess grabbed the phone and called for help.

Tess "could i have an ambulance please"

Operator "what for"

Tess "me and my collegues have been involved in an RTC"

Operator "could you tell me the condition of your collegues please"

Tess "three of my collegues are un-concious 1 is trapped by a chair but i can manage to see her injuries and 1 is injured in many places and the other three are fine thank you"

Operator "an ambulance is on its way because we were able to track your location using the tracking number from the phone you were using and could you please stay on the phone untill it gets here and tell us if anything changes"

Tess went to say okay when the battery died just like one of her collegues if the ambulance doesn't get a move on

Connie had hit her head and was bleeding severly she also could have a fractured spine

Ethan had a minor head injury and was just knocked out from hitting his head

Cal was knocked out from hitting his abdomen

Tess, Lily, Robyn and Zoe attempted to wake the Cal and Ethan as they cannot access Connie but only managed to wake Ethan

Zoe and Tess were worried about the position Connie was lying in but they knew if they moved her she may never treat another patient again

Tess heard the ambulance and she flagged the ambulance to the car

Jeff and Dixie raced out of the ambulance and straight to the car

Dixie "Has there been any change"  
>Tess "Ethan is now concious Cal and Connie are still un-concious"<br>Dixie "Alright you go over to the ambulance and I will be there shortly"  
>Zoe and Lily got out the car and followed Tess to the ambulance where Tamzin was waiting for the to get in<p>

Jeff was in the car helping Ethan get out and he walked over to Tamzin in the ambulance and they left for the hospital

Dixie injected 5mg of morphine to Bob, Connie and Cal before checking there injuries over

Dixie "Jeffery, Connie is in a bad way her heart rate is slow she needs to get out ASAP or she could die"  
>Jeff "We cannot do anything until there is room to move her"<p>

Dixie "Alright"

Hospital

Tamzin, Ethan, Zoe, Tess and Lily walk in Charlie walks over to them and asks about Cal, Connie and Bob and Tamzin says "Connie and Cal are still un-concious its not looking good for Connie she is trapped by a chair blocking the access to Dixie and Jeff and Cal is about to be removed and Bob is fine he is just trapped by a chair which has punctured his leg"

Charlie "Ok thanks Tamzin could you keep me updated please"

Tamzin "Yh sure but I am going a doctor on scene is anyone free"  
>Zoe "I will go, I'm fine"<br>Charlie "Ok call me if you need anything"  
>Zoe "Ok"<br>Tamzin and Zoe walk out

Crash site

Tamzin, Big Mac and Zoe jump out

Dixie "We need to get Connie out as soon as possible"

Zoe "Have the fire department cut the chair out yet"

Dixie "No they said they will get onto as soon as possible"

Zoe "Alright, how's Cal and Bob doing

Dixie "Just fine Cal is getting there Bob is still trapped but doing ok"

Zoe "I will try and get to Connie and see if I can wake her"

Big Mac "Be careful"  
>Zoe ran to the car with Jeff, Tamzin and Dixie<p>

Zoe "This chair need cutting out other wise Holby City has lost its Ice Queen"

Dixie "They are coming now"  
>The fire crew come in and cut the chair and the top half of the car and Zoe is no abe to access Connie who is now able to be remoed from the car<p>

Then Cal begins to regain conciousness

Jeff "You ok mate"  
>Cal "Yh what happened"<br>Bob "We was in an accident Zoe Robyn Ethan Tess and Me are ok and I guess so are you now"

Cal "What about Connie?"

Zoe "Not good at the minute which is why she is being got out now she needs to get to hospital"  
>Cal looked up at Connie who was being carried up on a spinal board by Mac and Tamzin while Jeff and Dixie were waiting outside so they can get her to hospital<p>

Jeff and Dixie got her on a trolley and into the ambulance

Hospital

Dixie "Connie Beauchamp 40 involved in an RTC severe head and back injury, she was trapped for 2 hours"

Charlie "Thanks Dixie"

Jeff and Dixie leave

Crash site

Jeff and Dixie arrive back at the crash site and thy get Cal out and get him to the hospital

Jeff "Cal Knight 32 years old involved in an RTC minor head injury and penetration in his abdomen"  
>Tess "Thanks"<br>Crash site

Zoe and Mac are talking to the fire crew to see how long it will be before they can cut Bob out

Tamzin is in the car with Bob still and bob mentions he can smell petrol and it is getting stronger

Tamzin started get worried just as BANG the car went up

(Jeff and Dixie stayed at the hospital as Tamzin had called

she said "I don't need you back her now we are getting Bob out soon Love You xx Tammy")

Zoe and Mac run to the car but realise there is nothing they can do

It was too late Tamzin and Bob were gone

Hospital

Charlie had recieved the Call off Zoe

He said "Listen up everyone there has been an exposion at the crash site and its bad news"  
>Just as Big Mac and Zoe walked in and Jeff wanted to know where Tamzin was and were Bob was but Mac said "Im sorry Tam was getting Bob out the car we were seeing how long it would take for them to cut the chair off Im so sorry Jeff"<p>

Jeff broke down and so did Dixie

Two of the most important people of Holby ED had died

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**Some people probably wont like it because everything happened too fast but **_

_**I **__**WILL UPDATE SOON I AM GOING TO PUT THE FUNERALS IN SOON**_

_**ENJOY XX**_


	2. THE FUNERALS AND THE BREAKDOWN

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

I THNAK EVERY ONE FOR THE REVIEWS HERE IS THE UPDATE BEFORE 2NITES EPISODE

Connie and Cal were both in resus

Connie was beginning to come round she was moaning as the pain got stronger and stronger

Her head was pounding

She had no idea what had happened or why she was in hospital she was so confused

Tess and Zoe began filling her in and they told Cal and Connie that Tamzin and Bob had been killed by an explosion in the car while they tried to get Bob out

Connie began to cry as she blamed herself for the accident but Jeff came in and said it wasn't any ones fault and that he was glad to see that she was ok

1 week later

Connie and Cal were being discharged from hospital just in time for the double funeral

Connie was lucky as she wasn't paralyzed she just has a broken tibia and a torn hamstring it was nothing too serious

Connie didn't feel like she was able to say goodbye to one of her best ED doctors and one of the best Holby paramedics

But she had no choice she couldn't live with herself if she doesn't go to Bob's and Tamzins funeral

3pm – The funeral

Connie and Cal had arrived at a packed church full of family and friends of the deceased

Charlie walked up to Connie who was hobbling on crutches

He shown her to her seat and the funeral began

Surrounding them was a load of flowers

Some said 3005 and Tammy for Tamzin

Others said Daddy and Bobby for Bob

Connie couldn't stay in the church for much longer some people had gone up that wereso devastated it just made Connie hate herself even more Jeff was on stage talking about when he and Tamzin first met

He said "Tamzin and I first met 2 years ago when she started training to become a paramedic"

He also said "she was so bright and cheerful she made me laugh every day"  
>It was the end of the funeral and time for the wake by this time it was 5pm and everyone was tired and exhausted but they went and celebrated there fellow colleagues lives.<p>

They had pictures around them of Tamzin on her first day of School, College, and work

They had pictures of Bob with his kids and his wife and the rest of his family.

Connie left the pub and she headed for the ED

She sat in her office and she screamed and cried until she fell asleep curled in a ball on the sofa in her office


End file.
